


first light

by Finaiarel



Series: Puzzle-June 2019 [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finaiarel/pseuds/Finaiarel
Summary: Despite the time they had spent together, Atem had never experienced much of Yugi's religion. Sugoroku's weekly visit to the local shrine meant that was about to change.





	first light

The autumn morning was cool and crisp, and having woken with no work to occupy his thoughts or time, Atem had risen with the sun and completed his morning prayers and stretches on the rooftop balcony. Then he had returned to bed with the hopes of falling asleep once more, or at least remaining abed as long as possible. He was lying on his back, eyes closed, soaking in the early morning sun streaming through the skylight. His partner lay in gentle repose next to him, and Atem craved to join him. However, in the week since he had returned to the world of the living, he had quickly learned that it seemed his body was hard-wired to rise and set with the sun. There was little hope that he would fall asleep at this point, but it was quiet and peaceful in Yugi’s childhood bedroom, and that was relaxing enough. However, that peace was soon interrupted by the sound of the slow shuffle of Sugoroku’s step up the stairs, and Atem knew that his morning rest would soon be over.

The heavy wooden door creaked open and Atem carefully sat up, rubbing at his tired eyes. Yugi’s grandfather stepped into the room and held a finger up to his lips, signaling for Atem to remain silent as the old man stepped closer to the bed. He reached out to gently shake Yugi’s shoulder, and Atem swallowed down the urge to protest. He would much rather let his partner sleep the day away as long as possible, but it seemed Sugoroku had plans for them instead.

“Yugi,” Sugoroku said softly, trying to wake the boy. 

Yugi shifted and made a soft noise of protest, but violet eyes opened slowly and soon he was stretching beneath the worn linen sheets. “Mm, Grandpa… What time is it?”

“It’s still early, my boy, but it’s Saturday.”

“Yeah…” Yugi muttered, rubbing at his eyes as he sat up in bed and looked at the two of them groggily. Atem hoped his affection for his partner was not as plainly written across his face as it was across his heart.

“You promised you would accompany me to the shrine today,” Sugoroku said, his tone simple and expectant. “I’ve made breakfast for both of you and it is waiting downstairs. Come down and eat, and then get dressed.”

“Yes, Grandpa,” Yugi groaned, dragging himself from the comfort of their bed to join the world of the waking. Sugoroku’s slow, shuffling step sounded once more as he headed back downstairs to the kitchen, and Atem and Yugi were left alone.

“The shrine?” Atem asked curiously, climbing out of bed and scooping up his discarded pajama top. He did not like sleeping in clothes, but in Yugi’s grandfather’s house, it was a necessity. He dragged it on over his tank top, struggling for a moment to fit it over his hair.

“Mm,” Yugi hummed, stepping into his house slippers and adjusting his own pajamas. The star-covered jammies were the same ones he had worn when they were of one body with two minds. “Grandpa likes to go every Saturday, and I have started going with him… I think he wants you to come too.”

Atem blinked, half-tangled in his shirt. “...Oh. Alright then.”

Yugi blanched, feeling anxiety bubble in his gut. What if Atem did not want to participate in their religion? After all, his belief in his own gods was strong. He might not want to acknowledge another religion. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want!” he said, chewing his lip as he reached over to help Atem. He unbuttoned the top lapel and it slid smoothly over his head, causing both boys to giggle under their breaths. “It’s important to Grandpa, but he’ll understand if you don’t wanna.”

“No, no! It’s alright,” Atem said, his cheeks flushing as he hastily amended his earlier words. “I don’t mind at all. I just… hadn’t expected him to want to include me.”

“Why not? You’re family, Atem,” Yugi told him, and it warmed Atem’s heart to see that he was completely serious. “You always have a place with us.”

“It… makes me happy to hear you say that, Yugi.”

“Well, get used to it. It’s the truth.”

Atem turned and looked at Yugi, really looked at him. His hair was mussed from sleep and his eyes were tired, but that smile… that little smile on his partner’s lips was completely genuine. Atem felt as though all the light and all the beauty in the world was held in that secret smile, his heart swelling with the love he felt for the man next to him. He would never grow tired of moments like this, never stop appreciating the time they now had together. After so long spent apart, every moment no matter how big or small was a blessing. He knew he would never get over being able to wake up next to his partner and start each day at his side no matter how old or grey they got.

He watched Yugi for a moment before moving around the bed and lacing his hand with Yugi’s. It was soft and a little smaller than Atem’s, and his skin was cool to the touch. He gave it a gentle squeeze, lifting their joined hands to press a kiss to Yugi’s knuckles. “Let’s go visit the shrine, Yugi.”

Yugi’s eyes sparked with joy, and Atem felt his insides turn to mush. Gods, he was so weak for this man. Everything else faded to background noise when he was with Yugi. His partner grinned, and was all too happy to purr, “You’re getting ahead of yourself, ‘Tem… How about breakfast first?”

“Ah, right… Breakfast sounds nice,” Atem admitted, his sun-kissed skin turning a shade darker as he flushed. Yugi grinned and tugged on his hand, pulling him toward the stairs. 

“Breakfast it is, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt-fill for Puzzle-June 2019 day four, "ceremony." This one is fairly short. I thought about writing out the full shrine visit, but having never visited one myself, I did not want to write one at short notice using only what I could find online. I might expand this later, but we'll see. I'm still playing catch-up with Puzzle-June right now.


End file.
